The present invention relates to gun targets, and more particularly to small arms disposable targets.
The typical target for practice or competition in the shooting of small arms such as pellet guns, hand guns, and rifles, consists of a sheet of heavy paper on which one or more graphics patterns is printed, e.g., with a so-called "bulls-eye" or the like. Under many conditions of lighting or background behind the target, the hole produced by the fired round is difficult to visualize at a distance. Especially with a pellet or small caliber bullet, the hole in the paper partly re-closes. As a result, the marksman cannot, without seeing the holes, accurately adjust his aim.